Hatsune Miku
miku v2.jpg|Hatsune Miku para Vocaloid 2 miku v3.jpg|Hatsune Miku para Vocaloid3 Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku_Append.jpg|Hatsune Miku Append Hatsune Miku (初音ミク - CV01) Es la tercera Vocaloid lanzada por Crypton Future Media, la segund Vocaloid del promotor Vocaloid2 pero la primera con idioma en Japonés y hasta el momento, la Vocaloid mas usada, reconocida y la Vocaloid con más éxito. Su nombre puede traducirse como: "初= Primero", "音= Sonido" y "ミク= futuro" y su adaptación como "Primer sonido del futuro" Su proovedora de voz es Saki Fujita una Actriz Japonesa. El inicio Antes de que Hatsune Miku saliera a la vetna VOCALOID era un simple Software de computadora sin reconocimiento y, a los prieros días del lanzaiento de Miku esto no habria cambiado, sin embargo en NicoNico Douga se mostro varios videos en los que los usuarios usaban el software y subían sus creaciones lo que hizo que NicoNico Douga fuera un elemento clave para el reconocimiento de Miku pues los demas usuarios de esta página mostraban sus ideas y comentarios al respecto y eran más favorecedores. Pasando los días en un video fanmade salia Miku en version Cartoon con un Puerro o Cebolleta can tando una meoldía algo pegadiza, la canción titulada "Ievan Polkka" en menos de 1 semana ya habia alcanzado mas de 100.000 reproducciones lo que llamo la atención de los usuarios y los impulsaron a comprar este producto. Hatsune Miku "La DIVA de Vocaloid" En menos de 2 semanas Hatsune Miku alcanzó mas de 5,000 ventas lo que fueron tan altas que Crypton Future Media no se imagino alcanzar tantas ventas y suplir la demanda de estas haciendo que el VoiceBank de Hatsune Miku y su cover "Ievan Polkka" de la banda Finlandesa Lolituma fueron el impulso para que Vocaloid dejara de ser olvidado a ser uno de los Softwares mas vendidos haciendo la fecha de 31 de Agosto de 2007 fuera la fecha donde nació "Bokkaroidoo DIVA" traducido al español "La DIVA de Vocaloid" fue el comentario publiado por el dueño de Crypton. Apariciones Tanto fue el reconocimiento de Miku que ha aparecido en capitulos de Animes y VideoJuegos *En Phantasy Star Portable 2 , el peinado característico de Miku es descargable para los personajes femeninos desbloqueables y, su traje así como varias armas basadas en los puerros pueden ser desbloqueados con contraseñas determinadas. *El 28 de Mayo de 2008 fue primera aparición en un videojuego fue en 13''-sai no Hellowork DS'' *En el Anime de Maria Holic se le puede ver junto a otro personaje como Kagamine Rin en el episodio final. Figurillas Por la popularidad de Miku muchas figurillas fueron hechas a su imagen como atribución, también con su append existen figurillas 5f4ea605805be7f0ad6893b6ce1f283b.jpg|Snow Miku Chibi jhjhjh.jpg|Snow Miku tamañano real 15821.jpg bf951a854b927008ece10da61f612825.jpg snow.jpg images (3).jpg Una versión especial de Miku "Snow Miku" tiene muchas figurillas. Esto empezo por una temporada especial, pero desde entonces ha sido utilizada como una artista y ha recibido muchas figurillas en su honor junto a Kagamine Rin & Len, hasta las ganancias de estas figurillas fueron la mayor parte de apoyo frente al terreoto de japón ya ocurrido. Debido a la popularidad de los cosplays de Miku y los Kagamine en el OVA de Lucky Star , tanta la popularidad frente a estatuillas, apariciones, y demos, Crypton y SEGA se unieron para crear un juego en honor a la Diva de Vocaloid, titulado "Hatsune Miku Project DIVA" "Hatsune Miku projecto DIVA" para conmemorar su honor. Muchas de las figurillas no solo fueron hechas a base de Miku sino también a sus canciones como "Love is War ", "World is Mine", "Black Rock Shooter", "Romeo & Cinderella ", "Miracle Paint", "Ievan Polkka" entre otras. 212dfug.jpg|Figurilla - World is Mine 0116375a0baef1e75dfc84c.jpg|Figurilla - Romeo & Cinderella imagesjkjkjk.jpg|Figurilla - Miracle Paint pa.149663.1.jpg|Figurilla - Ievan Polkka GSC96567_310811174100156_01.jpg|Figurilla - Love is War retail-figure-anime-hatsune-miku-android.jpg|Figurilla - Black Rock Sooter Ella también tuvo un modelo de Tony Taka. Una nota de este particular modelo en que Miku puede ser desnudada aunque Miku tiene su ropa de manera ajustada y algo provocativa. Ella tuvo un buen ranking en figurillas en el 2009. Esto se debio por su popularidad la cual siempre iba creciendo. Ella también tuvo muchos Cosplays hechos por los fans que mas la querían incluso una derivación de ella "Hatsune Mikuo" en Diciembre de 2010, durante el invierno de 2011, una figurilla de Miku en versipon de nieve fue hecha en Polonia. Popularidad thumb|286px|Hatsune Miku Las iniciales de Hatsune Miku dieron un golpe muy fuerte en la popularidad en Tokyo lo que causó que Tokyo sería la ciudad preferida de Hatsune Miku. En los primeros 12 años, cerca de 3,000 ventas reservadas fueron hechas. Esto fue alrededor de una venta en 250 de las música de la industria, y lo catalogaron como "un número imposible" por Wataru Sasaki la persona a cargo del aumento de la producción . Una encuesta de Amazon.co.jp ''en Septiembre dijo que había mas de '''12, 2007' ventas de Hatsune Miku en total 57,500,001 Yen, esto volvió a ser confirmado, Miku vendió mas de 40,000 y no mucho después mas de 60,000 copias mas fueron vendidas. lo cual era una estadística imposible puesto que sus antecesores no vendian mas de 1,000 por muy bien que les fuera. Por el gran suceso de Miku, Crypton Future Media tuvo la idea de seguir haciendo Vocaloid con las características de Miku, incluyendo a Piapro y a Karen-T en conciertos y mercados. En 2009, algunos se referían a Miku como la DIVA. En 2010, Crypton Future Media produjo un ranking de los Vocaloid que habían vendido en su página oficial; entonces, Miku fue considerada por muchos como la preferida de todo el Software. Miku has reconocida por el fandom Japonés, teniendo el uso mas fuerte, fluyente y usado incluso después del lanzamiento de muchos Vocaloids de su era. Su popularidad era tan grande hasta que cuando GazettE’s Aoi hizo un comentario negativo acerca de ella atravez de su cuenta de Twitter, por lo cual ella fue defendida con una protesta por los fans obligandolo a retractarse de su comentario y hacer uno bueno. En efecto, muchas de las canciones mas conocidas de Vocaloid han sido cantadas por Miku, teniendo más canciones en NicoNico que cualquier otro Vocaloid. Las mercancías de Miku fueron tan buenas com osu progreso y popularidad; en 2009 mucha de la mercancía vendida pro Vocaloid era mayormente por Miku. Muchas de las promociones de Miku tenían com oestelar a Miku. Como ella es la Vocaloid más famosa y la más usada, a ella se le retribulle el nombre de "La DIVA de Vocaloid" o "La estrella de Vocaloid" e incluso en su honor se creo un videojuego llamadao "Hatsune Miku Project DIVA". La popularidad d eeHatsune Miku ha tenido mucha más impacto que cualquier Vocaloid de Crypton. por su VoiceBank e Imagen, Crypton no tuvo para suplir tanta de manda y termno haciendose de las empresas mas importantes de Vocaloid. incluyendo el lanzamiento de un nuevo producto, CV04. Tenía mucho impact que esa idea no tuvo fundamentos ni interés por lo que Megurine Luka fue la última de las series CV. Una busqueda independiente de Vocaloid en NicoNico revelo que Miku no tenia menos de 1,000 vídeos subidos entre el 1 de Julio y el 15 de Diciembre de 2011. Miku, sin embargo, gano 9904 subias en el sitio durante el resto dl periodo, haciendo que casi la mitad de los vídeos de Vocaloid estuvieran relacionados con Miku. Ella también tuvo el número más grande en visitas durante mucho tiempo con alrededor de 23,847,081 visitas y 1,943,303 mylists. Sin embargo, Miku fue puesto en el 3 puesto frente a este record por video con''' 2407.82''' . Además ella fue conocida como la mascota de Vocaloid, Incluso Yamaha Reconocio a Miku como el cohete que impulso su fama y hasta ahora no ha habido otro Vocaloid que haya logrado superar a Miku. Ella fue, es y será la Vocaloid mas conocida de todo el Software y la más usada en todo el Software con Crpyton. En 2012, una encuesta para elegir al cantante de los Juegos Olimpicos, por fuera de Japón pidiendo a las personas que escojieran un cantante o grupo y Miu resulto en el primer lugar venciendo por mucho a cantantes cnocidos como Lady Gaga y justin Bieber, aunque la encuensta no se hizo válida, Hatsune Miku ahora era preferida que cantantes reales. Conciertos Miku y otros Vocaloids aparecieron en varios conciertos en Japón en 2009. Hatsune Miku actuo en su primer concierto en vivo como una idol virtual como projección durante Verano en Super Arena en Agosto 22 de 2009. También el 31 de Agosto de 2009, su imagen fué mostrada por una projección entre transparente y colorida. Miku también en varios lugares como otro concierto el 21 de Noviembre de 2009Durante el festival de Anime en Asia en SingapooreEn marzo 9 de 2010 el primer solo de Miku actuando con el título "Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day"「ミクの日感謝祭 39's dando inicio al Project DIVA presentando 初音ミク・ソロコンサート～こんばんは、初音ミクです。～」 fue abierto en el centro de Tokyo, el tour fue parte de las promociones del Project DIVA el juego en Marzo de 2010. El suceso y posibilidades de estos recursos con las posibilidades de un tour con Hatsune Miku como estelar pues la estadisticas de Hatsune Miku eran tan altas que Crypton tuvo esa idea haciendo un gira por toda Japon para probar que tan bien le podría ir. En un rato, el CEO de Crypton Future Media apareció en San Francisco como erstrella San Francisco como el primer concierto de Hatsune Miku en America el 18 de Septiembre de 2010. cantando algunas producciones mayormente del repertorio de Miku. Un segundo en escena en concierto fue en Octubre 11 del 2010 en el voz cinema de San Francisco. otro concierto se dió en New York en la convencion anual internacionalde Anime de New York. Hiroyuki Ito, un planeador/productor, Wataru Sasaki, quien fué el responsable de la creación de Hatsune Miku, atendió un evento el 8 de Octubre de 2010en un festival. Miku también participo en un concierto eñ 26 the Mayo de 2011. acompañandola mas Vocaloids como los Kagamine y Megurine Luka , con Crypton con el deber de vender todos los boletos,en menos de 1 semana todos estaban vendidos. El 9 de Marzo de 2011el segundo concierto mas grande se dio a cabo, "Hatsune Miku's Live Party 2011 39's Live in Tokyo"「初音ミク ライブパーティー 2011 -39’s LIVE IN TOKYO-」marco un gran paso para los conceritos de Vocaloid pues aunque solo fueran ologramas. Tokyo fue la cuna de los conciertos de Vocaloid, Tokyo, con el nombre "Hatsune Miku Live Party 2011 Live Viewing in Theater"「初音ミク ライブパーティ2011 ミクパ♪ 39's ライブビューイング イン シアター」. Este particuliar concierto fue uno de los mas costosos de toda la produccion pues incluia a todos los Vocaloid de Cryptpon y de Internet Co., Ltd Junto a Teto como UTATU. el mismo concierto vivido como Yamaha agraadeciendo aCrypton por la idea, Aun asi 2 dias de este concierta ocurrio un terremoto del cual todas las ganacias recogidas por boletos y demas productor vendidoss fueron donados por Yamaha y Crypton par poder recuperar a la cuidad. Canciones Desde el éxito de Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku ha sido la Vocaloid con mas canciones publicadas y la Vocaloid con mas pertenencia en el salon de la fama de Vocaloid. * Canciones Remarcables de Hatsune Miku Reconocida por *Primera Vocaloid Japonesa de Vocaloid2 *Primera Vocaloid de Crypton en el Vocaloid2 *La Vocaloid con más ventas *La Vocaloid con más canciones *Primera Vocaloid en tener un avatar "verdadero" *Primera Vocaloid en tener un bio *Primera Vocaloid con el apodo "Diva" *Primera Vocaloid en tener un Append *La ventas mayores con figurillas *Vocaloid con más copias apartadas *La Vocaloid más conocida y popular *Primera Vocaloid en tener un videojuego *Primera Vocaloid en estar en escena *Uno de los 3 Vocaloid usados por HRP-4C *Una derivación con un Meme *Software com mas premios liberados *Primera en tener una canción mas de un milloón (1'000.000) de visitas Galeria 312px-Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku-illu.png|llustración BoxArt de Hatusne Miku 269px-Ofclboxart_cfm_Hatsune_Miku_Append-illu.png|Ilustración del BoxArt de Hatusne Miku Append 336px-Illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku-img2.jpg|Concepto - Hatsune Miku Modelos por KEI 339px-HATSUNE_MIKU_V3_ENGLISH_whi.jpg|llustración - Hatsune Miku English 451px-MIKUV3_img1.png|Hatsune Miku V3 340px-Miku_type_bc.jpg|Estatuilla - Hatusne Miku V3 632px-Hatsune.Miku.full.697364.jpg|Hatusne Miku - The Dragon 2020 463px-10-7th-dragon-2020-ii-2.jpg|Hatusne Miku - The Dragon 2020 ll 588px-Project_Diva_Append.jpg|Modelos Hatusne Miku Append en el Project DIVA 347px-Miku2013cal.jpg|Hatsune Miku - Calendario 2013 384px-Comptiq_cover_snow_miku.jpg 338px-Illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku-mixcover.jpg 360px-Mikuconcept.jpg 358px-Illu_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku_Append-DTM.png|Revista; Tema Principal - Hatsune Miku Append CokaMiku.JPG|Promoción CocaCola con Hatsune Miku 201205cover.jpg 640px-MIKUV3_setting.jpg|Concepto - Hatusne Miku V3 Categoría:Vocaloid2 Categoría:Vocaloids por Crypton Future Media Categoría:Vocaloids Femeninas